Lost
by Meje2
Summary: NARUHINA oneshot. Naruto is very depressed when he finds out Jiraiya died just after he couldn't bring Sasuke back again.


Warning may contain spoilers of chapter 396!

**Lost**

I didn't know what to do when I saw his depressed face at that moment. It made me almost cry myself. I couldn't understand. We were so close and yet… and yet we failed. Completely. We didn't even know for sure if Sasuke was alive. Or what this Tobi guy was up to.

Kakashi-sensei decided to go back to the village, since none of us could find a trace that would let us to Sasuke. Naruto-kun didn't say a word, just gave a nod and turned his face away from everyone. I tried to think of something that would cheer him up, but nothing came to my mind so I said nothing. Actually no-one said a word.

Naruto-kun was behind everyone, even behind me. The distance between him and the group became bigger with the time what was really something since we already walked really slowly. Hesitating for a long while I stopped and walked over to him. At that moment he was standing still and I saw he was fighting against upcoming tears. I only whispered his name, not knowing what else to say. He looked up shocked and for a few seconds I could stare in his azure blue eyes before he turned his head away.

Fidgeting with my fingers, how I could do that at a moment like this is even a mystery to me, I pondered over what to do next. I saw the group far away.

"We're loosing the rest," I mentioned and felt stupid.

"Hai," he responded in a distantly.

When he passed me I could see his lost face. I wondered what he was thinking, but I leaked the courage to ask. I joined him soon after that and we caught up a little with the others. No-one said a thing when we caught up.

Hours later, the rain was still coming down like here was no end to it, we stepped foot in Konoha again. We went to the Hokage tower, still not running or rushing. Not caring about the rain at all.

Drenched we entered Tsunade-sama's office and she looked at us with a hopeful expression, but it soon disappeared when she saw mostly Naruto's devastating look and Sakura's sad expression. And when she looked at Kakashi-sensei and captain Yamato she sighed and looked as sad as most of us. But we didn't care as much about Sasuke as Naruto-kun did, as Sakura-san did.

"Very well," she said, "what happened?" "Someone from Akatsuki intervened us from getting to Sasuke. He's called Tobi as I heard and for some reason he has the Sharingan," Kakashi-sensei explained, "Then some other Akatsuki member came and told Sasuke had killed Itachi but fell unconscious after doing so. We tried to get there before them, but these two were first and because of the rain we had no clue of where they are now."

Every time Kakashi-sensei mentioned the name 'Sasuke' I saw Naruto's face getting sadder. It was unbearable to watch and yet I still didn't dare to do a thing. Too afraid of embarrassing myself.

Tsunade-sama looked at her desk and sighed. "Well, at least he is alive."

That one sentence got me on guard and made me look at her. There was just something behind it, I felt it, I was certain about it. Did someone die? I wasn't the only one who had found that out.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" captain Yamato asked.

When Tsunade looked at Naruto, I got scared. She closed her eyes while sadness crossed her face.

"Jiraiya, he went on a mission of founding out information about the leader of Akatsuki."

Tsunade-sama stopped talking for a moment, searching for words. I saw Naruto raising his head a little, looking at the Hokage. Some fear was showed on his face. His eyes were locked on Tsunade's and she was looking back. I felt something bad was about to come. Something that would hurt Naruto-kun more.

"He died in doing so."

I had been right. Jiraiya, as close as a grandfather to Naruto-kun, had died… I couldn't believe it. Now I didn't know the man myself, but he was an important someone for Naruto-kun. And to lose two persons in one day… I looked over at him and saw his face that almost made me jump onto him and hug him. Telling him everything would be fine one day.

In fact, everyone was looking at him at that moment, but before anyone could say a word, he suddenly turned around and dashed off. We all looked at the open door for a while.

"Well that's expected," Tsunade finally said.

Some of us nodded, I wasn't one them too worried to do so.

"We should leave him alone for a while," Sakura said, "so he can clear his mind."

"Yes, you all are dismissed," Tsunade nodded.

I didn't agree with that one. I didn't agree with it at all. Naruto-kun had been alone forever, since the day he was born. He had no friends until he became a genin. He had suffered alone for far too long. And this, loosing two persons in one day, both important to him, how could they say leave him alone for a while?

I left together with the others. We stopped in the door opening of the tower and all looked at the dark crying sky. It made me think about Naruto-kun.

"I see you guys later," Kiba said and he and Akamaru left in a rush.

Soon the others left as well and I was the only one standing there. I activated my Byakugan and started searching for Naruto-kun. It didn't take me long to find him and as soon I did, I started running towards him. I don't know what my drive was, maybe his said look. Maybe I wanted to see him smile again. But I had to talk to him, try to cheer him up if only a little.

I caught up with him not much later. He was walking in the rain.

"Naruto-kun!" I actually shouted and surprised myself with that.

He stopped and turned around. I was shocked by the lost look, even more lost than a few hours ago. I think I must even be surprised that he heard me. He merely looked at me and it made my eyes water a little. But I didn't want to cry, I had to be strong for Naruto needed me at that moment. He needed a friend to be with him and that friend was me since everyone else thought he would be better of alone at this moment. But I hadn't thought this far ahead. What did I have to do or say? I didn't know.

Naruto-kun just stood there, staring into nothing while little rivers of rain water float down his face. Combined with his sad look, although he tried to hide it, I said to hell to my ponderings and embraced him. He didn't make a movement of pushing me away nor did he try to hug me back, but that last one didn't care me. I could understand.

"Naruto-kun, please don't be like this. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry, but please don't try to hide it like nothing is going on. Don't run away from it, don't run away from others. You're not alone, not anymore. Please, Naruto-kun."

It was then that I felt him moving, it was a movement that gave away he was about to cry. I kept on holding him in that hug. Rain still fell down though I did not care about it.

I don't know how long we were standing there, but the rain got heavier and I guided him to his home, he was too lost to even know where he lived. It was a good thing I had followed him all those years when I was younger, or else I wouldn't have known where he loved. When we were inside, he just stood there. Lost, not knowing what to do. I helped him out the raincoat and gave him a towel I found in his bathroom. I dried myself a little with another towel and saw him slowly walk to the table where he sat down a moment later. He laid his head on the table top, the towel covering him and was than he had a breakdown.

"Why?"

I did not know how to respond. I walked over to him and got the towel of him, he looked shocked. Probably because he had forgotten he wasn't alone there. He tried to dry his tears, a mission impossible at that moment.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. You can cry…"

"It's not! I'm stupid, weak and useless. No matter how hard I try… I always… I always f-fail."

He avoided looking at me.

"A-and crying w-won't solve anything. It won't bring Sasuke back and especially not…n-not…"

He stopped after that, stood up and walked away from me.

"Why can't you cry when you're sad?!"

I surprised myself by shouting once again.

"You say it like crying is a good thing, but no-one ever tried to comfort me when I was younger!"

"But I am here now, aren't I?!"

This made him turn around and look at me. His sad face was mixed with surprise, yet his lost look was still there. I shove my hesitations away and walked over to him. Hugging him again, the second time that day and in a very short time. This time he didn't just stare into nothing, no, he tensed up a little.

"You're no longer alone, Naruto-kun."

"Why do you care so much?"

"B-because… because you're special to me. I don't like it when I see you look so l-lost, but what I don't like at all is when you hide it when you're sad and keep smiling like nothing is going on. I want to see a true smile on your face."

It was then that he laid his head on my shoulder and started crying again. Outside it was still raining cats and dogs, inside it was raining with tears. Soon my shoulder was drenched but I paid it no mind. Minutes passed by, maybe even hours, I have no idea, but at some point Naruto's arms had found his way around me while he was still sobbing on my shoulder.

When he lifted his head, I looked him into the eyes and saw his lost look had disappeared somewhat.

"Gomenasai, Hinata, now you're all wet…"

I shock my head that it was okay with it. He smiled a little and when his forehead touched mine I started blushing. I just couldn't help it, he was so close and holding me.

"Arigato, Hianta-chan," he then whispered with his eyes closed.

I smiled a little as respond, although he couldn't see that.

"Could you… come over tomorrow again?" he asked.

I looked outside and saw it was already dark, the rain had stopped. Did he know I had to go home and quickly?

"Of course," I answered.

He then hugged me firmly and when I felt something wet dropping in my neck I knew he was crying again.

"I will come everyday if I have to," I whispered into his ear.

I had no idea where all this would lead to, but some way or another we will be fine one day. I was certain about it. And I was sure that one day, Naruto-kun will get Sasuke back. That he will find the path back and wouldn't be lost any longer for he was Uzumaki Naruto. The one who always made a comeback when the least expected.

END


End file.
